Inesperado
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Simplemente fue algo que jamas llego a pensar qué pasaría. Cuando había aceptado el trabajo de Nono, algo inesperado sucedió...


Fue algo inesperado, no tenía nada de eso planeado cuando acepto el trabajo del Noveno.

Cuando vio a su nuevo juguete, perdón, a su nuevo alumno pensó seriamente que no duraría más de un año, siendo tan inútil en todo sentido de la palabra: Malo en la escuela, pésimo en los deportes y muchas cosas más en la lista, pero sobre todo que era un miedoso de primera.

Al momento de iniciar los entrenamientos sus pensamientos no cambiaron mucho, pero, agrego algo más a la lista: Era un estúpido que daría todo por la gente que ama. Eso fue comprobado más de una vez al momento de elegir a sus guardianes. A demás de su deseo de que ninguno de ellos entrara a la mafia sumándole su negación de aceptar de aceptar del título décimo Vongola.

Más de una vez le desesperaron las palabras del Dame-Castaño, pero al mismo tiempo este lograba sorprenderlo con sus avances en los entrenamientos, aumentando su fuerza y un poco su confianza.

Ese era otro problema: ¡El chico no tenía nada de confianza! Más de una vez eso fue un gran obstáculo en todo el camino que recorrían; culpa de todos los abusos sufridos en la escuela desde hace años.

Aunque solo bastaban unas palabras para animarlo, eso no podía borrar todo el daño hecho.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado, ya que, al recordar todo lo que el castaño había sufrido, tenía una enorme necesidad de asesinar a los responsables de todo ese dolor y de saborear su sangre en pago por todo lo hecho al castaño, pero no era solo él, todos los guardianes del cielo (Si eso incluye a la nube y a la niebla) pensaban igual exactamente lo mismo.

La única razón por la cual ninguno había hecho algo contra esos malditos era porque el pequeño les había pedido que no les hicieran nada y estos, solo para ver a su amado cielo con esa sonrisa que adoraban habían accedido.

No lograba entender por qué el también habían aceptado eso; si él quería hacer algo lo hacía sin importarle la opinión de los demás y era por eso que no comprendía por qué se detenía solo por la palabras de su Dame-Alumno, pero, cuando lo pensó detalladamente, solamente al imaginar esos ojos color chocolate llenos de tristeza, decepción y miedo hacia su persona lo ponían de un estado indescriptible.

Ese simple pensamiento lo hacía estremecer y fue ahí cuando se juró hacer todo lo posible para que esos ojos nunca se opacaran.

Y así llegamos al dilema principal:

¿Cuándo le había comenzado a tomar cariño al castaño?

¿Cuándo dejó de verlo como un inútil?

¿Cuándo comenzó a preocuparse por él?

¿Cuándo había comenzado a verlo como un hijo?...

Sabía todo sobre el niño: Gustos, disgustos, miedos, metas, logros y muchas cosas más. Tsuna no lograba ocultarle nada, podía mentirle a sus guardianes y a todo el mundo si quería, pero a él no; si el niño no se lo decía él se terminaría enterando por una u otra manera.

Era el único que había visto al joven llorar por el miedo y siendo sincero deseaba jamás volverlo a ver de esa manera, siendo el aquel con lo consolaba y animaba (A su manera), era el quien se daba cuenta del momento de que esos ojos se apocaban aunque sea unos segundos para después volver a brillar como ningunos otros.

A demás de que él era el único que sabía de todas las heridas del cuerpo de su alumno.

Ese era otro de sus secretos, cada noche sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, el usaba sus llamas del sol, se aseguraba de que ninguna marca quedara en el cuerpo de su estúpido alumno, ya que inconscientemente, si él o cualquiera de los guardianes llegaban a mirar cualquier cicatriz o herida en su cielo, la culpa e impotencia los comenzaba a llenar.

La razón principal de todo esto es aquella sonrisa que el joven le mostraba cada mañana al momento de desayunar o cuando le daba unas palabras de apoyo.

Ese niño había logrado entrar en su corazón; algo que solamente una persona había conseguido, pero después de ella, se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a pasar, pero el castaño de alguna manera lo había suavizado y antes de poder hacer algo, este entro en su corazón y se negaba a dejarlo, no importaba cuantas lecciones (Torturas) le diera, este no se iba de su lado.

Otra cualidad del joven era el hecho de que si decidía algo no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera él podía hacer algo al respecto.

Le costó aceptarlo, pero, después de un largo tiempo de grandes batallas y locas aventuras, además de ver a si estudiante rodeado de peligros y riesgos de muerte; había entendido que el cariño y aprecio que le había tomado al chico era algo que no esperaba.

Su relación había cambiado, dejando de lado "Maestro-Tutor", para dar paso a "Padre-Hijo".

Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero esa unión sería algo que el protegería con su vida, protegería al estúpido e inútil de su hijo de todo aquel que lo quisiera dañar y pobre del que se atreviera a tocar al pequeño cielo porque se las verían con él. El protegería a su nueva familia, al gran cielo que le había cambiado la vida y no le importaba el precio a pagar por ver esa sonrisa.

Ya que como el padre qué era, su deber es proteger y hacer feliz a su niño. Él se había ganado ese título y papel además de que podía asegurar que a Tsuna no le molestaba.

Aunque claro, nada de eso evitaba el hecho de que le encantaba torturarlo y más, esa era su manera de demostrar su cariño hacia él y no la pensaba cambiar.

Realmente todo había sido muy inesperado en su vida, pero realmente no le molestaba que siguiera de esa manera.

* * *

 _ **Y por 14 de febrero público mi primer fic de KHR y qué mejor de mis personajes favoritos: Tsuna y Reborn n.n**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado n.n/**_


End file.
